


Close to You

by Kashoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, bottom!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew what Castiel was asking. Ever since they had started being intimate with one another the angel craved touch and closeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

Every time Castiel was with Dean he learned something new about humans that completely baffled him. He was almost certain that belts were not to be removed using the mouth, but Dean was wedged in-between his legs skillfully unbuckling and pulling the belt free from Castiel’s trousers with his teeth. The hunter tossed it aside and gave the angel a look that had him swallowing hard in nervousness. 

“Relax, Cas,” Dean breathed as he leaned in and captured the angel’s lips in a quick kiss before moving back down between his legs and grabbing hold of the waistband with his teeth.

With wide blue eyes Castiel watched as Dean managed to unfasten the button and pull down the zipper completely hands free. Dean shoved up the white dress shirt and let his hands glide up the smooth skin of Castiel’s torso before leaning in and placing a kiss at his left hipbone. Raking his teeth gently down the skin he bit down on the elastic of Castiel’s boxers and pulled back just enough that his pubic hair was exposed before letting them fall back in to place with a quick snap.

Castiel gasped in shock at the sudden feeling. Dean responded with a smirk and reattached his lips back to his hipbone jetting out invitingly from underneath taught skin. God, there was just something about them that turned the hunter on. Trailing his tongue across his stomach he circled his naval before planting a gentle kiss on it. When he glanced up, Castiel was still staring with wide and fearful eyes.

“You hanging in there, Cas?” He moved up and gave him another kiss on the lips.

“Dean I’m just-,” he swallowed hard, “this is my first time.”

“I know,” another kiss, longer this time and allowing his tongue to glide against the angel’s. “I’m going to take care of you Cas, just relax.” Sitting up Dean curled his fingers around the waistband of Castiel’s trousers and boxers and began sliding them down his legs before throwing the garments off the bed. Trailing his hands back up Castiel’s chest to push off the shirt he moved down in-between the angel’s legs and ran a tongue across his length before swallowing him whole. 

Castiel let out a sharp gasp and a small buck of his hips at the sensations flowing through his body. Dean’s tongue was talented and experienced in its movements as it swirled and licked up and down his length. Plump lips sucked gently at the top of his length and then the warmth was gone completely. Castiel gave a moan of displeasure at the loss.

Dean chuckled as he sat up to remove his shirt, “Easy there, tiger.” Sitting up erect on the bed he unbuttoned his own jeans and made quick work to shove them down and off to finally release his hardened length. Reaching up he grabbed hold of the sleeves of Castiel’s shirt and yanked it down towards his wrists. The angel understood and shrugged it off completely. “Come here, Cas,” Dean breathed as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s torso and pulled him up into his lap. With strong arms he held him close and placed loving kisses up his neck before taking his mouth again.

Castiel let his head fall back with a sigh of contentment when Dean’s kisses began trailing downwards again and attach on to his nipple. For all the acts the angel knew those hands had committed they were extremely gentle across his back. Dean breathed in the scent of his Castiel blissfully before reaching in between them and stroking their cocks together. Castiel breathed out another gasp and let his head fall forward bringing his hands in behind Dean’s head and touching their foreheads together. 

“That’s it, baby, relax,” Dean breathed as he stroked them in a steady rhythm. Feeling Castiel’s breaths quicken he released his hold, not wanting this to be over too quickly, and reached around to embrace the angel’s thin torso once again. With such tenderness he placed a lingering kiss over his heart before gently laying Castiel down back against the pillows. Reaching across the bed towards the nightstand he grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed a heavy amount into his hands. 

Lifting up one of Castiel’s legs he placed it over his shoulder and let the lubed hand glide its way across his opening. He felt the angel quiver beneath his touch and began placing careful kisses down his calf as he continued to massage his hole with the lube. After a few circles to let Castiel get used to the contact he slipped a finger inside. Castiel gasped and clenched tightly around him in a panic. “Shhh,” Dean mused softly between continued kisses against the raised leg and strokes across the inside of his thigh. “You’ve got to let yourself relax.”

Slowly he began to move his finger within the angel, twisting and turning until he felt it soften around him. Grabbing hold of Castiel’s ankle he bent his leg back towards his chest and followed so he could capture Castiel’s lips once again to distract him from the second finger being added. He sucked in Castiel’s gasp and moved his free hand around behind his neck messaging it gently to ease the tension that was building in the body below him. As he began scissoring his fingers he seized on to Castiel’s lower lip and sucked hard. 

When he thought he was ready Dean added a third finger but was met with an arched back and a grunt of pain. Knowing kisses wouldn’t be enough to distract the angel anymore he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke. “It’s ok, I’ve got you Cas.”

“D-dean,” Castiel breathed as his fingers pumped in and out and stroked him all at once. It was too much for him to handle and he could feel a pressure building in his stomach. It scared him and his eyes grew wide and breaths quickened.

“It’s ok, let go, Cas, let it out,” Dean pleaded as he stroked harder and faster knowing the angel was close to release. With a brush of his thumb across the head Castiel was coming in strong bursts of white.

Castiel felt his whole body shake with pleasure and the stars of Heaven filled his vision. Dean was whispering something, but he couldn’t understand anything. He felt Dean’s hands grasp his face and he quickly brought his own hands to cover them to lace their fingers together. His body was still trembling violently when Dean started kissing along his jaw. 

“Hey, you ok?” Dean brought their entwined hands down at their sides and nibbled at the angel’s ear. Castiel could only nod against him. Dean kissed him on the lips one last time before sitting up straight and grabbing for the lube again. This time he lathered himself up with long and slow strokes before pulling Castiel’s hips up into his lap and positioning himself at his swollen opening. “You ready?”

Castiel swallowed hard but his eyes were dark with lust. “Yes.”

Letting out a deep breath Dean began to glide forward letting the head of his cock pierce Castiel’s opening. Even with all the lube and preparation he was met with quick resistance. “Fuck…Jesus, Cas,” he breathed at the tightness. He was barely in and he felt like he couldn’t slide any further. With another exhale he pushed forward again and Castiel’s hands were pressing against his thighs to stop him. “Ok,” he said quickly and stopped his motions, “Alright, relax. It’s ok, baby, I’m not going to hurt you.” Closing his eyes he let himself stay still and allowed Castiel the time he needed to stretch out around him. God, he had never felt tightness like this. Not even the virgin girls he had fucked back in high school. 

Licking his lips he grabbed on to Castiel’s hips and eased the rest of the way in until he bottomed out. “God, Cas, I’m not gonna last long.”

“Dean.” His voice was shaky and pleading. 

Dean knew what Castiel was asking. Ever since they had started being intimate with one another the angel craved touch and closeness. Curling his strong arms around Castiel he lowered himself so their whole bodies were touching and buried his head into the crook of the angel’s neck. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and squeezed tightly before placing a hand on the mark on the hunter’s shoulder. The only separation of their bodies was when Dean rocked back before thrusting forward again. 

Dean allowed them to stay that way moving only his hips. “Wrap your legs around me,” he coaxed the angel and he complied immediately. His thrusts were slow and steady, Cas still almost unbearably tight around him. Castiel’s hands quickly found their way into Dean’s hair and he was panting into his ear. Even when Castiel began to loosen he kept his movements slow and smooth trying to hit the one spot that would send Castiel rocketing past Heaven. It was only three thrusts later that he found it and Castiel was bucking up against him and clenching down with incredible gasps.

Dean groaned in pleasure and felt his climax building already. With all his energy he tried to hold back from changing his pace, but he was unable to keep it in and started thrusting roughly into Castiel before orgasm rippled through his body with a grunt of ecstasy. Castiel tightened his embrace around Dean’s body as he shivered through his climax filling the angel with warmth. Dean was breathing heavily against Castiel’s neck, face pressed tightly against his chest above an absent heart. 

Castiel didn’t expect the wetness that suddenly dropped down onto his skin. When he looked down he could see Dean crying in the moonlight that danced across the bed. He was extremely unfamiliar with human sexuality, but he was sure this was not part of it. “…Dean?”

Dean tightened his hold on Castiel as he buried his face further against his chest. “Don’t ever leave me, Cas…don’t ever change.”

Castiel slid his hands up Dean’s back and up to the top of Dean’s head, rubbing it gently. “I’m here, Dean….I’ll always be right here.”


End file.
